onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gasu Gasu no Mi
|user = Caesar Clown |class = Logia }} The Gasu Gasu no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, manipulate, and transform into gas at will. means "gas". It was consumed by Caesar Clown. Strengths and Weaknesses This Devil Fruit's main strength is the ability to change into a gas-like form, allowing the user to float and go inside places that normal beings cannot, as he was seen hiding inside some flasks when he was informed that the Marines were nearby. However, he can also become dense enough to hold objects, like his cocktail glass. As explained by Brownbeard, he claimed to be the one who purified the whole island from poisonous and nerve gases. This however is revealed to be just a cover story, with the poisonous gases being used to give birth to Smiley. The gas that Caesar produces is very poisonous. The gas appears to be explosive when set alight, which allows Caesar to create controlled explosions without harming himself. Additionally, the user has the power to manipulate other preexisting gases in any given location, and can even merge with such gases to enhance his own power, depending on the gas being absorbed, all the while being immune to the toxic effects himself. The gas form appears to be weak against fire, although this is mitigated by the user's ability to minimize oxygen levels in the surrounding area, preventing combustion. On the other hand, it seems to take some concentration or is only possible while solid to manipulate the oxygen, as Usopp and Nami could breathe again when Brownbeard struck Caesar with a metal pipe. Also, many of Caesar's techniques require external ignition and tools to work. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Caesar Clown has mainly used his fruit as a means of stealth, slipping into flasks, and floating in the air. He has enough control over his fruit to move freely and seize solids such as a cocktail glass. In battle, Caesar releases poisonous gases that seems to cause instant death to an average victim, or ignitable gases of tremendous explosive power. He can also absorb and remove the oxygen within his vicinity, removing his weakness against fire, as well as force his opponents into unconsciousness or even death via asphyxiation. Out of desperation, he absorbed the H2S gas from Shinokuni into his own body to increase his own size and strength. Techniques Caesar has used the following named techniques: * : Caesar generates a cloud of poisonous gas and sends it towards his enemy. He claims to have conducted many experiments with the gas, to the point where he is sure that breathing it in will cause certain death. Despite this, the attack was ineffective against Luffy due to the poison immunity he acquired from Magellan. * : Caesar fills a pair of castanets with unstable gas and slams them together to create a massive gas explosion. Despite the scale of the attack, it does not cause any harm to Caesar himself. When fighting Luffy, he was able to increase the strength of the attack by surrounding him with smaller globs of slime and detonating them, although Luffy was able to escape unharmed. The name of the technique is a pun on the castanets (カスタネット) used to perform it. * : Caesar removes the oxygen from the area around him, asphyxiating everyone within range. The attack was first used to defeat Luffy in an instant, as well as Robin, Franky, Smoker and Tashigi, but it was not named, and it was not explained until he used it against Usopp and Nami while they were attempting to protect the rampaging children. The attack's name was revealed during his second fight with Luffy, in his laboratory. The technique is one of the most dangerous in Caesar's arsenal, as it was able to instantly defeat several powerful fighters in mere moments without touching them, and none of them were able to defend against it in any way. One of the G-5 Marines mistook this technique for Haoshoku Haki. Luffy avoided the effects of the technique in their second fight by keeping his distance from Caesar, and relying on long-ranged attacks. * : Caesar concentrates flammable gas in the area, then attacks by throwing lit matches, causing a big ball of fire to form and incinerates whoever is inside it. This attack was first used against Luffy during their second battle (inside the laboratory). In the FUNimation subs this is called Flammable Type, Miok Gas. * : Caesar concentrates oxygen (the oxygen removed by Karakuni can be used for that) on a special weapon. This weapon is a bladeless sword that doubles a lighter. By activating the lighter, Caesar creates a flaming blade that can be used to slash and burn his opponents at the same time. The blue blade is so hot that a mere slash set everything in its arch on fire despite not making contact with the weapon. The attack was first used against Luffy in the laboratory. * : Caesar shoots a beam of lit gas from his mouth that explodes on impact. According to one of his subordinates, the explosion can reach temperatures hot enough to melt steel. Its appearance and effects are similar to Kizaru's and the Pacifista unit's laser beam but wider and a different form of explosion. It was first used against Luffy, but he dodged it, resulting in part of the hallway melting instead. In the anime, the beam is blue, similar to the "blade" of his Blue Sword.Episode 616 * : After absorbing the petrifying gas of the chemical weapon, Shinokuni, Caesar gets a new form. In this form his size increases dramitcally, he gets what it looks like a cristaline poisonous crown, the color of his outfit is changed to the color of the gas and the kanjis of "Death" (死) and "Land" (国) are written on his chest. The real power of this technique seems to be the ability to acquire the properties of the gas; when Luffy attacked Caesar in this form, his arms become coated with the poison, despite the attack itself defeating Caesar. This was first seen his third fight against Luffy. Anime and Manga Differences The color of his gas is orange in the manga, but in the anime, it is a pale purple. Trivia * Since this fruit's power revolves around gas and poisonous substances, it is very similar to the Moku Moku no Mi and Doku Doku no Mi. However, Caesar is shown to be personally offended when someone compares his Devil Fruit to the Paramecia-class Doku Doku no Mi. * Caesar's Blue Sword and Gastille are similar in principle to the Burn Blade and Burn Bazooka used by Kamakiri and Wiper, as they are both weapons that use ignited gas. References External links * Gas - Wikipedia article on gases in general. * Oxygen - Wikipedia article on the gas used for the Blue Sword. Site Navigation it:Gas Gas es:Gasu Gasu no Mi Category:Logia